


I'll just blame it on you

by OctoberSky



Series: Not what you thought we would be [2]
Category: Architects (UK Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, M/M, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSky/pseuds/OctoberSky
Summary: Adam wanted his revenge and he would get it. So he wakes Sam up in the middle of the night.





	I'll just blame it on you

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a sequel to 'When the lights go down', but these both can be read individually too. I never really thought I would write for them but too many plotbunnies! This is also lighter than the other, but still, the theme is similar. And once again the same disclaimer- they are just characters to me.

\-------- 

Sleeping after a gig that had gone well was probably his favourite thing to do after the actual shows. Especially when he got to do that in a hotel room and not on the tour bus. When it was shared it always got too crowded and loud. And now it had been so quiet that he fell asleep almost instantly when he fell on the bed.

 

But in the middle of the night, he woke up suddenly. Groggily he opened his eyes trying to figure out why he was awake. He didn't really get even that far in his thinking when a pair of hands squeezed around his shoulders and he flinched.

 

"What the hell?"

 

"Mhm, something like that", Adam hovered above him, the fingers on his shoulders making sure he felt it.

 

"Okay piss off already. Ain't got time for this shit", Sam grumbled and tried to push the other.

 

"You think I would let you get away with what you did the other night?" the other raised his eyebrow and ignored Sam's hands on his arms that were trying to force him to release his grip.

 

"Huh? What the fuck?"

 

"You can't just wake me up like that and pretend after that nothing happened", Adam answered and dipped lower staring straight into Sam's eyes.

 

Sam didn't know should he be scared or not. On the other hand, it seemed like it was a game, as it had been to him too, but then Adam looked also dead serious as the eyes burned through him. But he wasn't a quitter either and just giving up like that and let Adam proceed with his plans without objecting wasn't going to happen.

 

“You are not…”

 

“What? Serious? Doing this? Oh yes, I am. And you are pissed off… And will be more. Not really blaming you. But you started after all”, Adam smirked.

 

Sam was absolutely sure he had never seen that kind of smirk on Adam’s face. And he was still so confused. But it didn’t prevent him from acting. He wasn’t going to just give in like that. Taking a moment to breathe he pushed his arms and then with his legs, trying to pry the other off of him. But Adam's hold kept. Which really wasn’t a surprise. He wasn’t that much stronger, but enough for it to effect in that position.

 

“Oh, you are going to fight back? Well, to be honest, I wasn’t even expecting any less”, the other said his voice low and quiet.

 

"Fuck you", Sam spat and Adam snorted at his tone. He knew perfectly well what was going on in Sam's mind and it humoured him greatly.

 

"Oh, I love this... You are totally, utterly, at my mercy", he licked his lips and watched as Sam's face turned even angrier. He was sure that he was going to get yelled at, but he didn't care.

 

"So this is your revenge huh?" Sam grumbled and clawed his arms.

 

"And...", Adam started but rolled his eyes then at Sam's struggling. He couldn't push Adam off from that position, but his nails had started to dig too deep and Adam was getting annoyed. Grabbing Sam's wrists he forced them above his head and pinned him down there. Caging him with his body he took a long inhale and focused to the eyes that were now shadowed with something familiar he couldn't quite put his finger on. The other growled low and tried to wiggle but it really did nothing.

 

"I was saying, that yes, kinda. So what say you, shall we carry on?"

 

"You're fucking mental", Sam gasped and swallowed thickly staring back at Adam who's eyes started to trail down his jawline and further across his bare chest.

 

Adam didn't bother to answer but he certainly did enjoy the view. Both Sam's tattooed skin still warm from the sleep and the look in his eyes that was now mixed with anger and confusion. Grinding against him slowly, just to make sure Sam felt how hard he was he elicited a strangled, frustrated growl from his mouth that ended to Sam yanking his hands.

 

Shaking his head he sat up and to Sam's surprise let his hands go. But the moment that he needed to pull off his t-shirt was short and Sam was more captivated by the action that he himself forgot to action. Not that it would have really mattered. He knew where this was going and even if he hated to let someone else be in charge it did intrigue him. Not that he would ever admit it.

 

Adam was quickly back over him, all arm muscles taut as he grabbed the wrists again.

 

"You want me to do what you fantasize? You know, what you read online. The porn too", Adam asked and a cold chill made Sam shiver. He had no idea Adam knew about what he liked.

 

"How..." he mumbled is breathing already erratic from all the frustration and exertion.

 

“How I know? How can I not know. People talk. And you leave your iPad unlocked way too often”, Adam raised his eyebrow.

 

“I…”, Sam started and huffed. He couldn’t really just deny it either. And now it meant that Adam knew exactly what he liked and it would be so much harder for him to fight and not give up.

 

Adam just shook his head smirking. It was going to be so much fun when Sam was already this uneasy.

 

“If you think you are going to…” Sam started but the hard grip on his hair startled him silent. Or rather speechless since he couldn’t stop the whine that left his lips.

 

_I should have fucking cut my hair_ , he thought as the fingers tangled the strands that had gotten too long to his liking.

 

“What was that? Did I hear a sound of excitement?” Adam smirked.

 

Sam was furious. He knew this was just Adam’s way to get him mad and it was working way too well. Which annoyed him even more. It was all just an act. Just something to get back at him. And his hardening cock was reminding him that this was exactly what he wanted, not just really ever could do. But he most certainly wasn’t going to give in. All he wanted was to slap that sly smirk from Adam’s face and take control.

 

“Fuck you”, he growled between his teeth and spat on Adam’s face. Literally, the only thing he could do. Just to show how annoyed he was, even if it wouldn't help his situation.

 

And Adam didn’t even flinch. The smirk stayed too. Just a shade of darkness appearing in his eyes. He swiped the spit from his cheek and wiped it on Sam’s face making the other gasp for air in shock.

 

“Fucking hell. Look at that”, he snorted and Sam tried to kick him. That was in vain too. He couldn’t even move his legs properly.

 

“You know I will scream. You know it won’t be quiet one”, Sam mumbled as the other hand disappeared now between them and then in his pants. Of course, Adam could feel how hard he was. No way he could hide it.

 

“I know you can. But why would you? Ali is sleeping just behind the wall. He will hear it. I am sure you can’t really explain this to him”, the other answered grabbing the cock to a firm grip.

 

Sam tried to yank his hands but the other hand kept them in place. And now he only felt the large hand stroking him and the hot body pressed against him.

 

“You fuck!” Sam exclaimed and right then realised that even that could have possibly been heard in the other room.

 

“So, you will keep it quiet”, Adam dipped down to whisper to his ear. Licking his neck he elicited angry growling that was mixed with desperation. Deliberately slowly he continued down to the collarbone nipping the skin there just slightly. It was quite far from what he knew Sam liked but the gasp wasn’t lying. “I really would like to repeat everything you said to me. Just to make you more pissed. To prove a point.”

 

Sam swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine himself elsewhere. Anything really. But the hot mouth on his skin was sending shivers down his spine and he was so hard that it was making him hate himself. His heart was hammering out of his chest and as much as he wanted to push Adam off of him he anxiously wanted him to proceed faster in whatever he was doing.

 

Adam took his nipple between his teeth and still keeping it all rather careful bit it. Sam, who hadn’t seen it coming as his eyes were still closed, moaned and just as it fell from his lips realised it was a huge mistake. He really should stay quiet. Like, totally. And not give Adam any chances to elate.

 

“Oh, you like that… Didn’t know this would be that easy”, Adam snorted and leaned up to stare at him. The position was straining his arms and back, but after all, he wasn’t doing that to tease Sam. “Be a good boy and stay.”

 

Adam watched Sam draw a copious amount of air to his lungs while he swung his legs on the floor and pulled his bag closer. Obviously, he was prepared with lube. Had been ever since he decided that he would revenge. The word didn’t quite suit though. It wasn’t really an act of revenge. Not in the way people usually thought. But he was still pissed off because of the handling last time, even if he had enjoyed it too. It annoyed him greatly that Sam thought he could just be the lead like that.

 

Sam wouldn’t have even needed that time. In a second his mind started to function and he jumped off of the bed. Which wasn’t that smart because he couldn’t just leave the room anymore either. But at least he got some distance and was able to breathe again.

 

“I should have known”, Adam rolled his eyes and was right at him, tossing the lube on the bed.

 

His instinct was still to escape so as Adam tried to grab his arms he shoved him. Another stupid decision which he should have known wouldn’t lead anywhere. As Adam’s palm collided with his cheek he knew also he wasn’t going to win. And as he was manhandled against the wall face first, cheek still stinging from the slap, the voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he didn’t even want to.

 

“You fucking cunt! Why’d you do that for!” he groaned against the wall as Adam held him there, his body flush against his back.

 

He gasped when he felt the rock hard member pressing against his lower back and then the hand was back in his hair pulling so roughly that he had to yield in. Barely able to swallow like that, head pulled far back, he waited for Adam’s next move. He could feel the eyes scanning his features, dancing on his bare skin. Almost like he was absorbing his emotions and daring him to fight back.

 

“I don’t get why you don't give up. You want this anyway”, the hot breath fanned his ear and his skin was on goosebumps.

 

Of course he did. But he would never admit it. Not going to be the one dominated. Adam nibbled his earlobe but didn’t release the grip from his hair.

 

“I do not. Just piss off”, Sam mumbled but now the words were more like a pathetic whine.

 

The hand in his hair felt amazing and even if he already had difficulties his head drawn back like that he still wanted that Adam would pull it harder. Make it hurt.

 

"I really don't believe anything that comes from that pretty mouth of yours. When your dick is telling another story", the other chuckled.

 

"You're not...", Sam started but the rest caught in his throat when Adam growled low on his ear. Just a tiny sign that he was in charge. "You are not like that really. You are Mr. Nice. This... it's just an act."

 

"And why should I care about that? You're acting too when you say you don't want this", the other noted.

 

Before Sam managed to answer Adam snaked his arms around his torso and pulled off of the wall and with him. Directing the other towards the bed he ignored the resisting.

 

"So, here's how we are going to do this", he said when he had pushed the other on his back on the bed. Still ignoring the fighting that was now lazy, even more just Sam's mind telling him he shouldn't give in and his body only barely reacting, he yanked Sam's pyjama pants down quickly, knowing he would have a knee on his face if he wouldn't be careful. Then his own pants followed to the pile in the floor.

 

Listening to the frustrated huffing he shook his head and straddled the other's thighs. Sam was still resisting, his mind telling him to stop it all. He sat up and tried to push Adam off of him but Adam was forcing him back down. Sam's fingers dug into his shoulders but he grabbed the throat to his grip. The other stopped moving as a tiny whimper escaped his mouth.

 

"Fuck. you", Sam growled, pronouncing both words with a pause in between, making sure Adam got his message. His eyes were blazing with anger, but Adam could see the lust in there too. Just a sliver of it was really shown, as Sam was excellent in hiding it. He couldn't wait to get the other wrecked.

 

"Suck", Adam said holding two fingers in front of his face.

 

Silently Sam swallowed. He knew where it was going and he hated himself for getting excited. "No. Fuck you, you fucking piece of..."

 

A dollop of spit hitting his face, spreading there made him gasp. Adam was doing what he himself had done the other time but the blood rushing in his veins told how much he loved that.

 

"Better use for your dirty mouth. Suck. Now", the other pushed the fingers abruptly in his mouth taking advantage of the second of confusion.

 

Sam knew he didn't have any other choice. Adam grinned when the hot mouth took his fingers in, sucking them, Sam's eyes flaming with defiance. Staring as the fingers were soon slick with the saliva he gasped.

 

"Beautiful Sam", he mumbled sending another set of delicious shivers down Sam's spine.

 

"Don't worry. That was just a thing I wanted to do", he snorted when he leaned up. "Turn around."

 

"What? No, I'm not...", Sam gasped, his lips glistening as Adam rubbed them with his wet fingers. But his twitching cock was objecting.

 

"Just do it", Adam said, his voice stern and low.

 

"I fucking hate you", Sam murmured and slowly turned on his stomach.

 

"So you say", the other smiled and took the lube that he had tossed next to the pillow. After spreading a generous amount on himself he decided he had prolonged it enough. And Sam being absolutely still signed him that the decision was a right one.

 

Fumbling a little he found the entrance and as Sam held his breath he pushed the tip in. The tight heat was way too much for him to handle and he had to pause right away.

 

"You fucking cunt", Sam said, but the words came out in shallow pants. He had already been hard so long and now this. It was more than he really thought and he could help to think what had Adam still in his mind.

 

Adam leaned over him, caging him with his body again. Kissing the back of Sam's sweaty neck he rejoiced at the moan that Sam let out as he pushed in, to the hilt. Now he had to close his eyes and take a moment again. "God fucking dammit."

 

Huffing for air, sure he would pass out, Sam clawed at the bed sheets. Balling the fabric to his fists he bit his lip. Utterly overwhelmed by the pleasure his thoughts fogged completely. Adam focused still at the delicious neck mouthing it as he tried to find a pace that would be perfect. Even though Sam was finally compliant under him he didn't want to give the singer any chance to get away now. And after all his plan was to show Sam what he could give in occasionally too. So he grabbed the wrists again to a grip, wrapping his long fingers around them. Sam responded with a tiny whine as he picked up the pace sliding repeatedly to the tightness.

 

"Don't think that..." Sam huffed when the other hand trailed back in his hair fingers sinking into the blond strands.

 

"What?" Adam whispered in his ear and nibbled the earlobe.

 

"That... this is something..." the other swallowed and licked his lips as the hard member inside him buried deeper. He was so far gone that he could barely form a coherent thought.

 

"So you're saying I am balls deep on your ass and you still are persisting", Adam raised his eyebrow but didn't stop the thrusting nor took his mouth off of the skin. It felt too damn good to stop now.

 

The pleasure was building up fast and Sam knew he was losing it. And the rough hotel sheet that created friction to his cock felt almost unbearable.  Scrunching his eyes shut he yelped when the hard member nailed the sweet spot inside him dead on.

 

Adam pulled the hair and Sam’s mouth fall open when he moaned. He couldn’t stop it anymore. He was beyond mad, frustrated and immersed in the delight. Same time he wanted to yell Adam to fuck off and hurry up. The fingers raked his hair twisting his head to the side so that Adam could see his face. The reddened bottom lip that disappeared between the teeth as Sam unintentionally chewed it and the eyes that couldn’t keep open at all now, as another moan bounced in the air. To Adam, it was an absolutely perfect sight but it wasn’t really his intention to just enjoy the view.

 

And Sam yanked his wrists and groaned in frustration as was absolutely not his plan to climax like this but he was falling too fast to stop it now. Just in time, Adam covered his mouth with his hand as he let out a low cry when the orgasm surged through him.

 

And Adam couldn’t hold it longer either. As Sam pushed against him and the cry turned to a whine he spilt his load with a growl and let his head drop. Choking for air his forehead against the back of Sam’s neck he listened as Sam tried to obviously gather the remains of his self-respect. He was breathing so heavily that Adam could feel it easily too. And the frustration in it.

 

Grazing the soft skin on the neck with his teeth he felt as the other trembled. A smile spread on his face. Sure he knew this was just now, and soon Sam was able to gather himself back again. But right now he was on top of the other, more than just literally. Taking a final moment to enjoy it he counted to ten and rolled next to the other, his heart still beating fast.

 

Sam just laid there. Eyes closed trying to fathom what had just happened. It was not supposed to like that. But the need had been stronger than the reason, defying it.

 

Not waiting for Sam to come down from the high or back to his senses Adam grabbed his hair again and pulled him closer from it. When the other finally opened his eyes, face scrunching from the anger and overwhelm he connected their lips and made sure to keep Sam still while he kissed him. Of course, Sam responded. He had to when the tongue flicked between his lips, waiting for permission to enter. But he would have wanted to dominate the kiss and Adam wasn’t having it now. When he tried to take control Adam yanked his head back roughly until their lips parted and Sam let out a displeased grumble.

 

“Don’t even think about that”, he said.

 

“Oh fuck you”, Sam answered getting pissed off all over again. Adam was pulling his hair now just perfectly and he almost forgot that just minutes ago he had had an orgasm.

 

“It’s that mouth of yours that always gets you in trouble”, Adam shook his head.

 

“Not your problem though, innit”, Sam spat but didn’t give any signs that he would have wanted Adam to release his grip.

 

But the other shook his head and did it anyway. Sighing he stood up and was about to get to the bathroom to shower when Sam’s annoyed gasp stopped him.

 

“Oi! I was talking to you!”

 

“You wanna keep talking just to pour your frustration on me or just to get yourself more angry?” Adam raised his eyebrow.

 

Sam huffed in response not knowing what to say to that anymore. “This isn’t our thing now. Get it?”

 

“Sure”, Adam said but his smirk gave the opposite answer. "Are you gonna stay there in the sticky mess or join me in the shower?"

 

Sam frowned at that. It was tempting to carry on the same way or more like his pride was still in the way but he was sticky. And it was not the greatest feeling in the world.

 

"Don't fucking get any wrong ideas", he mumbled, got to his feet and walked past the other. Just to get slapped on the ass.

 

"Bloody hell!" he turned to glare at the guitarist who was smirking. 

 

"I won't."

 

"Cunt", Sam mumbled and shook his head trying to hide his lips curling to a smile.

 

 

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Would also appreciate kudos and comments greatly.


End file.
